Working with Wonder Boy
by Ceu Praca
Summary: Just a collection of oneshots from Lionel Fusco's POV concerning the work that he does with Reese. My take on what could have occurred in the time between episodes, the Numbers that aren't shown on TV. Genre only labeled as "humor" because most of these oneshots somehow turned out humorous. Rated for violence, but nothing more than what you would normally see in PoI. On hold.
1. Dance

**A/N1: **The horrifying previews for the Person of Interest: Endgame made me mad, and now I'm finding myself writing a story all about Fusco and Reese. This is pretty much a series of oneshots through the eyes of Detective Lionel Fusco as he works with John Reese in the field. All of the are from Fusco's point of view and take place at unspecific points in time, although they do occur after the events of Episode 1 Season 3. I guess it's just my take on what stuff could have occurred in the time between episodes, the Numbers that aren't shown on TV. All of these Numbers and their names are purely made up, with no inspiration from any previous numbers or anything.

**A/N2:** I don't own Person of Interest, sadly. Therefore, I do not own John Reese, Lionel Fusco, Jocelyn Carter, Harold Finch/Crane/Pigeon/Eagle-whatever, or The Machine.

* * *

**1: Dance**

"Do you have eyes on Miss Evans yet, Detective?"

I winced at the shout, still scanning the room. "Not yet. Can you try to talk quieter? You're right in my ear you know. Where's Wonder Boy? I thought he was supposed to be doin' this case with me."

"Look to your right, Detective."

I obeyed, seeing with no small amount of surprise, Reese, dressed in a suit that was nicer than usual, talking to a short-ish woman. "That would be Evans, yeah?"

"Yes," the earpiece answered dryly. "Evidently, our associate found her first."

"Well, she's his problem now, then," I muttered, leaning against the wall and watching discreetly out of the corner of my eye while pretending to serve myself some punch._ I hate these high-class gatherings. Leave it to Finch to assign me somewhere out of my element._ I'd already been getting suspicious looks from the various high-dollar people in the room; it was pretty obvious I didn't belong, and the only reason they didn't kick me out was probably because of my badge.

Then I noticed that Reese was suddenly looking…nervous? Whoa, wait a second…since when does the Superhero get nervous? He looked like he was trying to end the conversation with Melissa Evans; she was persistent, tugging on his sleeve with a big, winning smile. Eventually, he let her drag him out onto the dance floor, and I realized why he was getting antsy.

"Detective, is everything all right? Reese isn't answering me."

I snickered. "Yeah, he's fine. Just in a tight spot. Not life-threatening, though."

"I'm afraid to ask…" came the murmured reply.

It was actually really hilarious, watching the stern killer completely flummoxed by a simple dance; he was good enough at it, at least he didn't trip over the woman's feet or anything, but it was pretty obvious that he was uncomfortable. Too bad he was undercover as a charming businessman, or he would've been able to get out of the mess.

"Hey, Glasses, we need to do these undercover joints more often."

"Your diabolical sense of revenge frightens me sometimes, Detective…"


	2. Never Miss

**2: Never Miss**

"Whoa, Reese, put the gun down before you get us _both_ killed!"

He didn't listen, stalking closer, the rifle aimed at me. "Just hold still, Lionel."

"Stop moving or he gets it!" Nathan Emmett growled, pressing his own pistol against my temple.

"This is _not_ a good way to get me out of this alive!" I warned, contemplating whether or not I could disarm the baddie before he could shoot me. _Honestly, every time I go on a mission with Wonder Boy, I end up shot or almost-shot!_

"I said stop moving!" Emmett yelled when Reese didn't obey the demand, still creeping forward in a way that reminded me of a movie I'd seen with Lee once, where there was this tall, black wraith with a sword stalking toward a bunch of hobbits in an old castle.

I was pretty sure that, like that one hobbit, Emmett was about to get stabbed. Or at least shot. Still, the pistol against my head wasn't improving my confidence; I wasn't sure that Reese would be able to get us both out of this in one piece. "Wonder Boy, listen, put the gun down…we'll figure something else out."

Reese stared at me with those cold, gray eyes, then shrugged, stopped moving forward, and slowly lowered the rifle to the ground. "If you say so, Lionel…"

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

Emmett tightened his grip on me. "Now kick it to the side."

Reese obeyed, his lips quirking into that infuriating smirk. I groaned inwardly. _He's gonna do something crazy again!_ "Don't you dare…" I snapped. "I wanna get home to see my kid tonight, ya know!"

"Yeah, Suit Guy, don't do anything stupid," Emmett snarled. "Not unless you want to see your friend's brains on the floor."

Reese sighed, shaking his head, then his hand sort of twitched, and I heard an earsplitting scream beside me; before I could see what was happening, something had bulled past me and tackled the baddie. I quickly jumped out of the way, watching in shock as Reese wrestled Emmett into submission, blood all over the place. He'd thrown a switchblade into the guy's gun hand.

He hauled Emmett to his feet, glaring at me. "Lionel…try not to let the enemy catch you off guard again."

"In my defense, I didn't think a dentist would pose much of a threat," I retorted, wincing when the man ripped the knife out of the baddie's hand.

"_Everyone_ can pose a threat," Reese reprimanded. "Even you. Just call the cops and wrap this one up."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it," I muttered, pulling my phone out. "How did you even _do_ that?"

"I can do a lot of things, Lionel," he replied, sounding sort of amused now.

"I've never heard of someone doing _that_ though. The guy'll never be able to use his hand again!"

"No more than a rapist deserves," Reese growled, kicking the fallen bad guy none-too-gently.

I shook my head in disbelief. "In that case, I have to say, I'm glad I'm not on your list of enemies. I'm also glad that you never miss. Thanks, Wonder Boy."

"I'd hate to lose a valuable asset," he answered condescendingly, patting my shoulder lightly with a smirk before striding off, never once looking back.

* * *

**A/N:** Reese was trained by both the US Army and the CIA; he knows far more than just guns. Which means that yes, he is capable of throwing a switchblade into a guy's hand. If _I_ can throw a knife into a target less than an inch wide, Reese can hit a guy's hand.


	3. Shot

**A/N:** By the way, some of these oneshots may or may not be really short. Depends on the scene I write.

**3: Shot**

"I hate you, ya know that?" I snarled, scowling at the man as he worked at the locked door.

"I love you too, Lionel," Reese answered with a soft chuckle, fiddling with something in his hand. "In my defense, it was fifteen against two. Well, against one," he amended, looking pointedly at my leg, which was currently suffering from a bullet hole. Fortunately, the shot had gone right through, so there wasn't anything stuck in there, and Wonder Boy had been nice enough to bandage it with his jacket.

"Hey, it's not my fault I got shot while you were off playing Spider-man outside the windows."_ Any second now, the lowlifes will find us…_

He shook his head, giving a rare smile. "_Someone_ had to set the bomb."

_Yeah, and now the mob wants us dead 'cause we blew up their precious heroin stash._ "Don't make a habit of diving out of windows, though," I snapped at him. "If you die on my watch, your imaginary friend is gonna make sure I never see daylight again."

"Don't worry, Finch hates violence. He'd never do that."

I glowered at the locked door again; it seemed that whenever I dared to go anywhere with Reese, we ended up in some kind of sticky situation. This time, it was being stuck in a storage room with a Spanish mob on our heels. "How're we gonna get out of this? I don't suppose you have laser vision."

"No superpowers today," he murmured, still fiddling with the lock. "This one's taking a while, though…"

I flinched at another rush of pain in my leg, applying pressure to the wound as best as I could. "Uh…you might wanna hurry. Your coat isn't really stopping much of the bleeding."

"I'm trying, Lionel," he hissed, for once showing a bit of strain. The lock finally clicked, and he came back to me, hauling me to my feet.

"You should just be thankful that I'm not leaving you here."

I glared at him, biting back a curse as I limped out of the storage room, him holding his gun ready. "Just don't get us shot at again."

"You worry too much. They're preoccupied with the trap I set."

"What trap?" I demanded._ First I've ever heard of it._

"Nothing," he answered innocently.


	4. Slow Down

**4: Slow Down**

"Will you slow down?" I demanded. "It's bad enough that you've been shot in the leg, you don't need to trip and hit your head, too."

Reese leaned against the hotel wall for a moment to catch his breath before continuing to limp forward. It wasn't often that he was wounded, and it was obvious that he was frustrated. "I appreciate your concern, Lionel, but I'm fine."

"Yeah, biggest lie I've ever heard," I snapped, grabbing his arm. "Let 'im go; Shaw can grab this one."

He smacked me away, staggering down a different hall. "I'm doing the next mission with Carter," he growled, obviously not talking to me. "He's beginning to annoy."

Whatever the Invisible Man had replied, it was obvious that Reese didn't like it, because he muttered a curse and went through a different door. I caught up with him quickly, grabbing him again. "Wonder Boy, listen to me. You're losing blood, losing it fast, and you need to take a break."

"And let Morris get away with a hostage?" he snapped, looking like he was ready to break my neck there and then.

"His hostage is an eighty-year-old woman; he's not gonna get far with her before Shaw can catch him. Just take a break, okay? You die, things go south really quick."

He glared at me, fiercely intimidating in spite of his obvious pain, but slumped against the wall, breathing heavily. "I think I preferred the days when you were scared of me."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sit down before you pass out."

He complied, taking off his coat and binding it around his leg to stop the bleeding. "I need to stop doing missions with you, Lionel."

"Hey, at least it's _you_ getting shot for a change. Normally _I'm_ the target."

He shook his head, tying the jacket in place and struggling to his feet again. "Finch, you're not helping," he muttered.

"I thought I was," a very _real_ voice said; I looked to my left, seeing Glasses standing there with the dog.

"What are you doing here?" Reese hissed.

"Persuading you to stand down, because our esteemed detective seems unable to do so," the short man replied, giving Wonder Boy a stare that was somehow scarier than anything Reese could muster before turning to look at me. "Detective, I advise you locate Miss Shaw; she is on her way to the parking garage. I can take Mr. Reese from here."

The man scowled at him, but reluctantly allowed himself to be led in the direction of the exit; I sighed, relieved that he wasn't about to get himself killed, and hurried off to find the trigger-happy girl, although I was pretty sure she didn't need my help.


End file.
